Jesse McCartney
Jesse McCartney (born April 9, 1987) is an American pop singer and songwriter, and a Daytime Emmy-nominated actor. McCartney initially came to fame in the early 2000s, as the youngest member of the boy band Dream Street. He subsequently branched out into a solo career. He appears in episode, When You Wish You Were the Star. Biography McCartney was born April 9, 1987 in New York City, New York, USATeen People: "Hang 10 with Jesse McCartney" to Scot and Ginger McCartney. Acting career Jesse McCartney began performing in local community musicals at the age of seven, before joining the national tour of The King and I at age ten. He later appeared with The Who's Roger Daltrey in A Christmas Carol at Madison Square Garden. From 1998–2001, McCartney played Adam Chandler, Jr. on the soap opera All My Children, a role in which he earned a Daytime Emmy nomination. He also later starred in the short-lived series Summerland. Jesse McCartney co-starred along with Elisabeth Harnois in an independent teenage drama feature film directed by Todd Kessler, Keith, shot during late-2005/early-2006, featuring jesse McCartney in the title role. As of now, no official release date has been announced. He was also the voice actor for Roxas in Kingdom Hearts II, ''the voice of Ventus in ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, and the voice of Theodore Seville in the feature film Alvin and the Chipmunks and the voice of Jojo O'Malley in Horton Hears a Who!. Music career Early career In 1999, McCartney joined the American boy band Dream Street, and was a member until 2002. Jesse McCartney has described the experience as a good "stepping stone" for his solo career."Jesse McCartney: The Pop Prince!" in Popstar Special!, June, 2006, page 13 The group earned a gold record with their debut CD, and broke up while touring with Aaron Carter. At fifteen, he began work on a solo career with a local band, featuring musicians Dillon Kondor (guitar), Peter Chema (bass), Katie Spencer (keyboards), Alex Russeku (drums), Karina LaGravinese (background vocals), and Sharisse Francisco (background vocals), under the management of Ginger McCartney and Sherry Goffin Kondor, who co-produced his first album, Beautiful Soul. jesse mcCartney published his first solo in 2003. The album featured three songs: "Beautiful Soul", "She's No You" and "Why Don't You Kiss Her". In 2004, he performed a duet with Anne Hathaway, "Don't Go Breaking My Heart", which is featured on the Ella Enchanted soundtrack. ''Beautiful Soul'' (2004–2006) His first full-length solo album, Beautiful Soul, which was two years in the making, was released on September 28, 2004. The album featured four songs co-written by McCartney, "That Was Then," "Get Your Shine On", "What's Your Name", and "She's No You", as well as songs written by Desmond Child and Chris Braide. The title song reached #2 on AOL Music and the "Beautiful Soul" music video performed well on MTV's Total Request Live, having been voted into the top 10 fifty times, and peaked at #4. The album, having sold over 1.5 million records, has achieved platinum status. His first solo tour, also named "Beautiful Soul" (opened by singer/songwriter and actress Brie Larson) began on May 2, 2005 at the Crest Theatre in Sacramento, California. The United States portion of the tour spanned 56 stops, ending on September 10, 2005 at the Madera District County Fair in Madera, California. Jesse McCartney has also performed at many amusement parks, including Six Flags and Canada's Wonderland, and has performed "Beautiful Soul" while making guest appearances on several late night talk shows, including The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. This tour featured a new band, comprising Dory Lobel (guitar), Zane Carney (guitar), Andre De Santanna (bass), Mitchell Yoshida (keyboards), Karen Teperberg (drums), Margeaux "JoJo" Fernandez (background vocals) and Julie Dickens (background vocals). In the fall of 2005, Jesse McCartney toured Australia, and opened for the Backstreet Boys in Europe, the summer of 2006. His July 9 appearance at Paramount's Great America, Santa Clara, California was recorded as a live CD and released in November 2005; this was his first concert DVD.McCartney, Jesse at UMV Australia ''Right Where You Want Me'' (2006–2008) His second album, titled Right Where You Want Me, was released by Hollywood Records on September 19, 2006. The first single from the album, also called "Right Where You Want Me", began receiving radio play on July 11, 2006 and was written by Jesse McCartney, Adam Watts and Andy Dodd; McCartney, who co-wrote all of the songs on the new album, has said that he believes the single takes him in a "new direction musically". The second single is "Just So You Know". The song "Invincible" from Jesse's new album "Right Where You Want Me" was written by McCartney in memory of one of his high school friends who had died in 2003 due to drinking and driving. Although as stated by his management that he will not be launching a new tour because of lack of support from his record company, McCartney has done various shows in Italy and also in the United States. The new album has also been made available for purchase at Yahoo Music in MP3 format. Departure (2008–present) It has been confirmed by his management that McCartney is in studios again writing and recording for his third album. McCartney was quoted saying about the new album, "I'm going for Prince chord changes, Michael (Jackson) melodies, and the bigness of Madonna - fun '80s stuff. That's the best that I can put it".Third Album Info Sean Garrett and J. R. Rotem will produce the album. McCartney recently did a collaboration with the reggae/hip-hop band Cipes and The People. During this period he co-wrote with OneRepublic's Ryan Tedder, the #1 UK hit single "Bleeding Love" for British singer Leona Lewis, the biggest selling UK single of 2007. Jesse has recently given an interview to Irish radio star Alan Murphy. In it, he has discussed some new information on this new album he has been working on. The interview can be heard on YouTube here. The first single will be "Leavin'", which can be heard on his official music MySpace. The new music video for Leavin can be viewed on YouTube[http://www.jessemccartney.com Jesse McCartney Official Site. He recorded the acoustic "Leavin'" with Rich Berra, who is a host on radio morning show "Johnjay and Rich" broadcast out of Phoenix (KZZP) and Tucson (KRQQ). The album is to be released May 20, 2008 in the USA and Canada, and will be called Departure, as confirmed by Jesse himself on his Saynow account. Philanthropy In 2004, Jesse McCartney participated in "Come Together Now",cometogethernowonline.com a charity single to benefit the victims of the 2004 Asian Tsunami and the 2005 Hurricane Katrina. In 2005, McCartney signed on as an official supporter of Little Kids Rock,[http://www.littlekidsrock.org/friends/ Little Kids Rock a nonprofit organization that provides free musical instruments and free lessons to children in public schools throughout the U.S.A. He sits on its board of directors as an honorary member. He has donated proceeds of his 2005 tour for disaster relief, recorded radio spots promoting the "Kids For A Drug-Free America" campaign, is a spokesperson for the St. Jude Children's Research Hospital, and is involved in the charity SPACE, which was co-founded by a childhood friend of his mother's. Jesse performed at the Hope Rocks concert in 2005 to benefit City of Hope Cancer Center. References External links *Official site Category:Guest Stars